Often a pot will boil over if left unattended with the lid on, or when a lid, tilted on the pot, slips back on the pot rim.
My device allows one side of the lid to be held on an arch above the pot rim. The arch is held above the pot rim by an arm brace extending down from the front of the arch, the arm brace held against the inside of the pot by a rod, under spring pressure, against the outside of the pot, the rod and spring contained in a cylinder attached to the bottom of the arch.
The lid holding apparatus is a device that holds a lid at a tilt on a pot to prevent the contents of the pot from boiling over.